


The Underland Chronicles Book Six - The Return of the Warrior

by Thalmor_Overlord



Category: The Underland Chronicles - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, The Underland Chronicles - Freeform, The Underland Chronicles Book 6, The Warrior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-09
Updated: 2017-09-09
Packaged: 2018-12-25 15:24:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12038736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thalmor_Overlord/pseuds/Thalmor_Overlord
Summary: Gregor returns to the Underland, eight years after he left, and is thrown into yet another war... but that is not the only thing on his mind.





	The Underland Chronicles Book Six - The Return of the Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first piece of Fan Fiction and if it gets good enough reviews, I will write more. I apologize in advance for any mistakes as I wrote this over a year ago and I may have missed some mistakes.

 

_Councillor Attacus gazed into Queen Luxa’s purple eyes. “Queen Luxa, of Regalia, will you marry me?” She gasped and looked away._

_“I cannot Attacus. I love another.” His eyes narrowed._

_“Who?” he demanded._

_“Gregor, Gregor the Overlander.”_

  


Gregor looked at Lucy and sighed. He liked her alot but he knew that things could never be complete between them. Eight years had passed since his family had left the Underland and Gregor was now 20. Every single night since he had left the Underland, Gregor had nightmares about the war he fought in and every waking second he thought about Luxa.That beautiful silver hair… those stunning purple eyes. He treasured his picture of her and, although he had a girlfriend, liked Luxa more than any other girl. Gregor had chosen today to dump Lucy and try to get back to the Underland. He had been planning for months, had gone to visit his parents so he could leave notes in the laundry room. Finally, he had got a answer from Luxa. It read:

 

_Dear Gregor,_

 

_I cannot wait for your return. I have missed you so much over the last few years. I have had lots of suitors and I cannot turn all of them down. Are you sure that you want to end your relationship with your girlfriend to come to me? I will be at the laundry tomorrow at three in the afternoon._

 

_Love,_

 

_Luxa_

 

He wanted to be with her, even if he had to dump Lucy. “Lucy,” he said, “I have something to tell you.”

“Yes?” she replied.

“I can’t carry on my relationship with you.”

“So you're dumping me?” Her eyes were watering.

Gregor sighed. “Yes.” Tears flowed down her cheeks.

“Gregor, you might think that this is a bit melodramatic but ever since I laid my eyes on you I have loved you.” And with that she ran out of the room.

Gregor sighed. He was doing a lot of sighing these days. Lucy would probably go to one of her friends until she had another place to stay. Gregor felt quite bad for dumping her - this was the first time he had dumped someone but he consoled himself with the thought that he could be with Luxa soon.

 

The morning snailed by but finally it was three. He had gone to his parents for lunch and he now went to the laundry room. “Jump Overlander” he heard a bat purr. Gregor jumped and landed on Aurora’s back. “Gregor!” said Luxa, who was also on Aurora’s back, “I have missed you so much.”

“I’ve missed you as well Luxa. And you, Aurora!”

“Oh Gregor,”said Luxa she leaned in for a kiss. The kiss made Gregor’s heartbeat skyrocket and Gregor realized how much he’d missed Luxa. After what seemed like an eternity they pulled back for breath. “So, Luxa how's it going?” Luxa glanced at Aurora and sighed.

“We are at war with the Cutters. And..” She trailed off.

 

“What?” asked Gregor.

 

“Vikus is dead.” replied Luxa.

 

“Oh. How did he die?”

 

“He was supervising a battle against the cutters and they killed him.”

There was an awkward pause.

 

“What a shame, he was a great man, and that is not how he would’ve wanted to die” said Gregor

 

“Anyway, enough about us, what has happened with you?”

 

“Well… I moved out of parents house about a year ago. I still live in New York. Not much else.”

They talked for a while, Gregor telling Luxa about his various relationships but never leaving out the fact that they never lasted, as no one could replace her. As, he was talking however, he noticed other things, apart from how beautiful Luxa was, now that she was an adult, her and Aurora’s bodies were littered with scars  

“At last - Regalia!” exclaimed Luxa. Gregor had forgotten how beautiful Regalia was with its ornate wall carvings and high towers.

“The Queen has returned! With the Warrior!” shouted the guards down below.

 

As soon as they had arrived they were whisked off to a bath and then to dinner. Gregor spotted Mareth on his way to the High Hall. “Hey, Mareth!”

“Overlander! It is good to see you but I must  get on with my duties.” Gregor arrived in the High Hall just in time for dinner. “So, Gregor how long do you plan to stay in the Underland?” asked Luxa.

“Erm… well I don’t really fit in the Overland anymore so I thought that I might get a job here and live here.” Luxa looked surprised, but pleased.

“You are welcome to st-” She was interrupted someone with a voice that Gregor instantly remembered as Ripred.

“No food for a good bond and rat?” he asked.

“Ripred!”said Gregor

“The Overlander” He replied “Well I am tired I will go to bed.”

“Us also” said Luxa “Gregor I shall show you to your room.” She walked to a luxurious suite. “This is your room.”

“Wow, this is a change from a cramped flat!” She leaned forward and kissed him.

“See you tomorrow!”

 

The next day Mareth made sure that Gregor trained because of the war. “If you are a citizen of Regalia and capable of fighting - which you now are - you have to be trained. So, what job do you plan to have here in Regalia?” asked Mareth.

“I think that I should join the army” replied Gregor.

“The army? Hmm. You can find the recruiting office at the foot of the palace. Also, we have a different way of ranking people in the army here. When you join, some people will look at how good you are and rank you accordingly.”

“Ok, thanks.”  
“No problem. Now let's get to training, although you will be getting a lot of that in the army!”

 

They did normal training and Gregor went on a grey bat called Hermes, who was strong, but not as strong as Ares. Ares... The missing piece… he sighed and thought of all the others who had died… Tick, Solovet, Hamlet, Twitchtip… now Vikus.

 

Once they had finished training Gregor went to Luxa. “Hi, Luxa”

“Hello, how was training?”

“Fine.”

“Mareth told me that you were planning on joining the army”

“I’ve got to make a living and fighting is what I’m best at.”

“But you could die. I couldn't go through losing you again.”

“I’ll keep safe,” he said. He kissed her and then left the room.

 

After lunch Gregor went to the recruiting office. “Hello, I would like to enlist in the army” he said to the recruiting officer. He looked surprised that he was a Overlander but didn’t comment.

“Name?”

“Gregor”

“Please take a seat. Someone will see you soon.” After a few minutes a second officer came “Gregor? You mean Gregor the Overlander? Why didn’tyou tell me that the warrior was here?”

“I-I didn’t realise that it was him, sir, last timeI saw him he was only a child, and now he is fully grown!”

Never mind, follow me anyway, Gregor.” Gregor followed him out.

“You will be tested and your results will show what rank you will be in - depending on the spaces available. The main person we need is a Commander and we also need a Captain. The higher you score the higher your rank. First we will do blood balls. Good luck.” Gregor smiled. The first time he did blood balls he got them all.“3...2...1...fire!” shouted the officer. Gregor’s rager side kicked in and soon all the blood balls were lying split open on the ground. “Good. Next you will do on-bat fighting.” It went on like this for about an hour. Then, finally the officer told him that he was done. “Please wait here while I get your rank.” A few minutes later the officer came running out if the room, with a look of shock on his face. You got completely full marks - you are the new Commander!

 

After that the officer told him to go to General Markus for orders. “You may have you rank removed - you may be a Commander, but there are still some more ranks above you. If I, or any of my superiors think that you are incapable of the job then you will be demoted to the next rank that has a free space - in this case, a Captain. Because of your high rank, you will have a small suite of rooms that are upstairs. Your office is next to mine.” said General Markus.

“Yes, sir” replied Gregor.

“You may leave. Go to the war room in an hour - you know where it is - and get filled in on what's happening.”

“Yes, sir”

“And also Commander, you are the Commander because you are the Warrior, and you have saved us before. You will need to prove yourself or I will revoke your rank.”

 

Gregor grinned. Two days in the Underland and he was a Commander! Gregor decided to go to Luxa to tell her before going to the war room. “Commander Gregor!” said Luxa, as he entered her room. Gregor grinned.“How do you know?” asked Gregor

“General Markus told me. He came a couple of minutes ago.”

“Oh.”

“So, you’ll be living in the army block.” She said sadly. Gregor sighed.

“I am going to ask the General if I have any free time.”

“Commanders have the weekend off although it is not completely free because you may get called back if it is urgent. Also, with the war on, I doubt you’ll have much free time.”

“Ok, bye, I need to go to the war room.”

 

As Gregor was leaving, a soldier came in. “Sir... Commander,  you are needed quickly! There are Cutters approaching!” Gregor hurried after him.

“Why am I being called - I have only just been appointed?”

“Commander Julius is fighting in the Valley of Eyes and Commander Saarlia is fighting in the Firelands.” Gregor suspected that if he had been a lower rank than this soldier then he would of told him to just do and not to question. “Ok, where do I need to go?”

“First you must get a bat and then we will go to the main wall.” said the soldier follow me. “You also need some armour. We will go there first.”

 

When they arrived in the armoury Miravet, Solovet’s sister, gave him some armour. Gregor felt a pang. Him and Solovet may not have been on best terms but she was the first one to welcome him properly to the Underland. And she was dead… along with all the others. He got on Hermes,a bat he remembered well from his childhood, and then flew to the main wall.

 

When they reached the main wall it was a terrible sight. Gregor had seen armies before but that time they were rats and they had shown some character but with ants they all looked the same and they all were perfectly still. To add to this, this time Gregor was being asked his opinion on what they should do by General Markus whereas last time he just had to follow orders.

 

“Commander! I want you to fly to the other end of the wall and take charge” ordered General Markus

“What do I tell them?” asked Gregor. The General sighed.

“Tell them to wait until the signal. Then it’s up to you.”

“Yes, sir.”

 

The soldiers were tense and Gregor could see it. They had never really fought cutters before and they had less training. Cutters were quite different to rats and they had had most of their training against rats. “Wait until the signal from General Marcus and then charge.“ ordered Gregor. He looked around and he saw that the soldiers knew what ‘The signal’ was as no questions were asked. Suddenly a loud horn blew from where General Marcus was and the soldiers charged. Gregor observed how they fought and soon realized that the bats flipped the ants over and then the humans stabbed them while they were on their back and vulnerable. This way the humans didn’t have to hack through the hard ant shell where the ants had the advantage. The battle was not a big one because the ants quickly retreated.

 

“Commander!” someone shouted. Gregor saw that it was the General. “We need to go to the Firelands. Pack your bags - we are going tomorrow. And you better get used to leaving on short notice - it happens a lot in the army.”

 

As soon as he had been allowed to go, Gregor went to Luxa. “I am going to the Firelands to fight the Cutters.” He said. Luxa looked dismayed.

“When do you leave?” she asked.

“Tomorrow,” replied Gregor.

“I remember when Solovet and Vikus also left on such short notice. Once they even left within an hour. ” said Luxa softly.   

“I could leave with just an hours notice?” gasped Gregor. Luxa nodded sadly. “Well, I have to pack” said Gregor and left.

 

Gregor didn’t have much to pack except his armour and some spare clothes. And one other thing. His photo of Luxa. He put it in a side pocket of his bag and left the room. Only a few days in the Underland and he was already fighting in a battle! When he left the palace he was confronted by General Markus. “Commander you need to get some sleep - we are leaving very early tomorrow and you need to be awake.”

 

The next day, Gregor said goodbye to Luxa and soon he was on a bat and flying.There was about 1000 bats and humans with him, including General Marcus. After a few hours they arrived and Gregor saw total carnage. There was already some fighting going on and, by the looks of it, most of it was going on here, in the Firelands. “Just charge in!” yelled General Marcus. “We can’t do much else here.”

 

Gregor looked around there he said to his bat, pointing to a weak spot where some ants were on their back. As Gregor’s bat flew around, finding a good spot, Gregor took the time to look around. There was no sign of weakening from either side but the ants were forced against the wall. Gregor saw an obvious problem with this - if the ants got reinforcements then the humans would have to fight them off on both sides. “Commander!” shouted General Markus. “We will both charge in now!” They dived but as they were diving, a bat was dropping an ant above them. However unlikely, the ant lashed out as it fell and cut General Markus’s throat. Gregor watch in horror as blood gurgled out of General Markus’s mouth…


End file.
